Legram
The Legram, also called as the Lakeside Town, is located at the southeastern part of Erebonia. It is famously known as an old castle town at the northeastern side of Lake Ebel and is just across the Lohengrin Castle, the home of St. Sandlot and her Eisenritter. The town was formerly ruled by the Count Sandlot until the "death" of its last bloodline, Lianne Sandlot. In its current era, Legram is ruled by the household of her Second-in-Command -- Viscount Victor S. Arseid -- and since been at the jurisdiction of Kreuzen Province. Legram is commonly known by its frequent foggy state and its annual mourning of the death of St. Sandlot. It is also the hometown of Laura S. Arseid, in which a part of Class VII had visited for their August s. 1204's Field Study. The town is also connected to the Railway System via Ebel Branch Line into Bareahard City, and also the Ebel Highway into the same city. Connecting Zones *Lohengrin Castle (temporary) *Ebel Highway *Aqua Shrine (Trails of Cold Steel II) *Ebel Highway 3 - en-route to Bareahard (Trails of Cold Steel II) *Bareahard (Trails of Cold Steel II) Citizens * Butler Klaus * Victor S. Arseid (lord/viscount, Laura's father) * Laura S. Arseid * Fritz * Ares * Datt * Gaveli History In its early years especially the era of the War of the Lions, Legram played a vital role to the opposing forces against the False Emperor, Orthros Reise Arnor. Lianne Sandlot lead her knights -- the Eisenritter-- into the battle after pledging their allegiance to then 3rd Prince of Erebonia: Dreichels Reise Arnor. She and her knight's primary base was the Lohengrin Castle while in the same time Lianne sealed her Divine Knight, Argreion, as she feared its immense power and sworn not to use it in the midst of civil war. However, Lianne's life perished after covering the fatal strike into Dreichels, the Civil War ended still . Her body was retrieved by Roselia back into Legram in which it was burried in August 29, s. 952. On that date, the people of Legram set it as her day of mourning and annually attended by its townsfolk. Yet her body never decomposed, she was suddenly revived and was witnessed by her second-in-command and Roselia. Lianne then left her position as the Count of Legram and wondered the entire Zemuria on her own. She also left the leadership of her hometown into the Arseid, and in turn they called themselves as S. Arseid in honor of her lineage and by having her surname as their Middle Name. Trails of Cold Steel 1 In the year s. 1204 at the month of August, Legram was selected as a part of Class VII's field study with the group of Rean Schwarzer alongside Laura S. Arseid, Emma Millstein, Millium Orion, Gaius Worzel, and lastly Jusis Albarea. All along their field study was fine until they became involved into the rescue of Julian and Karno whom have hijacked a boat to get into the Lohengrin Castle. The castle in turn glowed with the strange light as its bells rang and magic barrier protecting every entrance. Rean and co. somehow managed to enter the castle but restricted them from exiting the castle. They then ventured the castle in hopes of rescuing the kids and found them being cornered by the "ghostly" creatures. Still, their escape was not found and they continued to travel the castle along with the kids. They found themselves at the topmost area which they saw an magical orb that was sensed by Emma from the very start. However, Nosferatu appeared from the orb and fought the Class VII. They in turn fought the powerful creature but for its immense power, Rean and the others almost fell until a woman in steel armor managed to pierce the orb with one strike, destroying it in an instant and Nosferatu at the same time. Trails of Cold Steel 2 On mid December s. 1204 Rean and co. traveled via Spirit Path to Legram to rescue their three fellow Class VII (Emma, Laura, and Jusis). However at their arrival at the Ebel Highway, Legram and its surrounding areas were covered by heavier mist caused by a Cryptid -- Zelvenom -- inside the Lohengrin Castle. Emma and Laura volunteered at the time and traveled into the castle to slay the creature. Rean and the others followed suit and assisted the two on defeating Zelvenom and then return thereafter. The initial crisis was solved and Legram's misty weather ended however into their dismay, Jusis traveled via Railway Train to Bareahard. In his return into the city, the Ebel Branch Line's operation drastically suspended as a motion of Duke Albarea. Rean and the others decided to head to Bareahard in order to rescue Jusis, only to have him asking Rean for a duel with a race and a mano a mano fight on Aurochs Canyon Path. Their duel ended with Rean as the victor until Enforcer No. 1 McBurn and Duvalie the Swift arrived to interrupt their emotional conversations. Rean and Co. fought the Ouroboros agents and managed to defeat Duvalie but fell into the prowess of McBurn. In the midst of their battle, Sara Valestein intervened as the safety insurance of the students while she tells a different speech into their guardians (Claire, Toval, or Sharon). In the end, they were again interrupted by Duke Albarea who's marching with the newest Panzer Soldat model, a heavy melee type, forcing Rean to call Valimar and defeated the Soldat and co. Later on, Jusis told his father that he will uphold his name as Albarea and show him the true meaning of nobility. Then they escaped via Spirit Path once again.Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Cities Category:Nortia Province